1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to dual-energy imaging, and in particular, techniques to produce and process dual-energy images using a dual-energy imaging system.
2. Description of Related Art
In medical imaging, for the acquisition and processing of radiological images of a region of interest in a patient, it is often desirable to be able to identify particular points with precision. These may define a fixed reference point for example, or they may be joined to an object or anatomy whose movement it is desired to track.
To obtain these points, it is known to arrange markers on or around the patient. The arrangement of the markers depends on the region of the patient to be imaged. One problem is that these markers may mask some regions of interest and be detrimental to the quality of information that can be provided by the images.